


On This Cool Spring Night

by sorasan0000



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, spoilers for chapters 100+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorasan0000/pseuds/sorasan0000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the heat of one passionate early spring night, Zeno reveals something he's been worrying about to King Hiryuu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On This Cool Spring Night

**Author's Note:**

> \- Spoilers for chapters 100+  
> \- Written as of chapter 102  
> \- Pure smut (my first smut fic to boot)

"My king, we shouldn't keep doing this," Zeno whispered with a quiver in his voice. 

Hiryuu had laid Zeno on his large bed and was placing light marks on his neck when Zeno suddenly whispered this. He stopped nibbling and lifted himself up to loom over Zeno. He remained quiet, appearing to calmly interpret the words said to him. Their eyes remained locked in the still silence.

Zeno didn’t know where to start from there. It had been on his mind for a while, and he wanted to settle it quickly. However, his king’s eyes glistened even in the dark, luring him in and almost leaving him speechless. He shook his head and broke their eye contact. “You’re our king, and…” He trailed off, turning his head left. He was hesitating again, only this time out of fear that what he was about to say would truly knock Hiryuu to his senses to end this. 

Hiryuu lowered his body against Zeno’s, shifting his weight onto his right elbow. He caressed Zeno’s cheek with his left hand, sliding his thumb across his lips. “What?” he questioned with a low, calm tone.

After catching his breath and calming his nerves slightly, he faced his king once more. “You need an heir. We need to stop this.” Once he said those words aloud, his attempt at appearing firm cracked. He could feel a painful lump forming in his throat. He shut his eyes and exhaled shakily, refusing to look his king in the eye.

Zeno could hear Hiryuu swiftly rustling above him, which enticed him to open his eyes again. Hiryuu had lifted himself up and stood upon his knees. He untied the sash around his sleepwear, stripping himself naked. Zeno widened his eyes and bent his brow out of confusion. 

Hiryuu once again leaned in close to Zeno’s ear. Zeno held his breath, growing more uncertain of what he had just unleashed. What was his king about to tell him? He could tell he had put him in a tight spot because he opened his mouth to say something but closed it right away. 

After an awkward moment of properly gathering his thoughts, Hiryuu spoke. “The power balance in our country will be forever shifted with my line. I am human, but I am also a god to humanity.” He continued his onslaught of pleasure and softly kissed and sucked the area behind Zeno’s earlobe, causing an inhale of a moan to escape his throat.

"To give everyone an equal chance in the future, I will be the first and the last of my line," he whispered in a low rumble, causing his smaller partner to visibly shiver from head to toe. He stopped his loving attention near his ears and guided his gaze back to his own. His smile remained etched on his face as he brushed Zeno’s bangs away. 

Zeno’s breathing had become heavier, and his eyes began to give Hiryuu the particular glimmering look of desire and love he had shown him only once in a full moon. It was the kind of passionate look that Hiryuu felt had the power to bring him past the edge into pleasurable ecstasy with so much as a glance. He glided the backside of his fingers across both sides of Zeno’s neck and prompted him to sit up. 

Once both stood on their knees, Hiryuu untied the sash around Zeno’s waist, allowing him to strip himself of all his clothing except his pants. He lightly slid his fingertips up and down Zeno’s back, leaving kisses on his upper chest, his neck, and ending his trail on his lips. He venturously entered his mouth with his tongue, meeting Zeno’s and indulging in the sensation of entwining with his now lubricious lover. 

Zeno slid his own fingertips against Hiryuu’s exposed chest as Hiryuu pulled him closer to deepen their foreplay. The lump in his throat had settled, and he couldn't hold back letting out quiet ahs and muffled moans. He lowered his hands and boldly slid his touch upon Hiryuu’s erection, eliciting a pleasing hum from his king.

Zeno continued stroking as Hiryuu traced his tongue across Zeno’s inner lip and bit softly enough to not draw blood. Zeno was drawn back by the sudden small amount of pleasurable pain but resumed his play, enjoying the small huffs exhaled from Hiryuu’s breath. 

Hiryuu slithered his hands down Zeno’s back and into the backside of his pants, loosening the clothing and sliding them down. He conjured a gasp from Zeno as the night air hit his own pre-cum coated erection. Hiryuu fondly took hold of the back of Zeno’s head and told him to fall back onto the bedding.

As Hiryuu positioned himself above Zeno, he chuckled. “It’s strange, you know.”

Zeno raised a brow. “What?”

"I said I wouldn't conceive a child, however…" he trailed off, firmly placing his left hand on Zeno’s abdomen. 

Zeno looked down in confusion. “King?” 

Hiryuu mischievously grinned. “I suppose if you had a fertile womb, it would be very hard for me to resist.”

The blood rushed to Zeno’s face and only flustered attempts at words came from his mouth. He grabbed the pillow beside him and tossed it at Hiryuu’s smirking face, which he dodged and laughed aloud for.

"Mood killer!" Zeno huffed as he settled his head back down onto his own pillow. As hot and bothered as he was then, it was only heightened as Hiryuu closed the gap between their bodies and began grinding. 

"It would truly be, ungh, very difficult" Hiryuu grunted as he quickened the pace. "Given your consent, I don’t think anything would be able to prevent me from, ah, from filling you to the brim."

Zeno felt like his face radiated heat as Hiryuu’s confession echoed in his mind. His king was being irrational, saying one thing and then turning around and saying the opposite. However, rather than frustrating him, it relieved him. Knowing his king would choose him either way, even if it went against his resolve, was liberating. The worries he had up until that point were nearly wiped out in one swoop, and it made him want to cry all the more.

Zeno quickly slid his right hand between their groins and grasped both of their members as they slipped and ground together. His sharp, short breathing started to become louder and more rugged. He tried to keep his eyes open, but he couldn't help but screw them shut to submerge himself completely in the pleasure his king brought upon him.

Hiryuu’s control started slipping as he lost his own pace and began rapidly slapping against Zeno, causing him to lose grip. 

"Slow, ah, down, hngh-" Zeno gripped the bedding below him with his free hand and covered his throbbing erection with the other.

Hiryuu’s eyes were clouded over with the newly-found lust his humanity granted him. He found the control to slow down and peer down at his treasured lover. He found his eyes bolted shut, his breath short, and his smaller body quivering. 

He smiled at the sight below him. To him, bringing Zeno to such a heightened state of pleasure was a beautiful way to spend his night before slumber. He brushed Zeno’s hand away and asked if he had reached climax, to which he shook his head in denial.

Hiryuu lay on top of him completely and shifted his weight onto both elbows. He sealed their lips with a kiss, slowly beginning his rocking, sliding motion again. 

Zeno broke the kiss and reached his arms up and around Hiryuu’s sides as Hiryuu sucked on the marks he left on Zeno’s neck before. He began sliding his hands across his back, gradually making their way to his buttocks to control the pace easier. He gripped and trickled his fingertips along the surface of his king’s skin to evoke pleasurable short grunts and moans. 

He squeaked as the tingling from his inner thighs spread to his groin. He took his hands away from Hiryuu’s bottom and gripped his upper back, managing to say that he was about to come. 

Hiryuu used his own hand to grip their erections, using his left arm to balance. He lifted himself up to quicken the friction and speed up his own climax. His breath became increasingly uneven until he heard Zeno’s loud, vocal release. 

He couldn't hold back anymore. He shouted Zeno’s name, held his breath, and released himself on Zeno’s stomach. He collapsed on top of him, entwining himself with Zeno with a kiss once more. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you sure about your heir, King?" Zeno inquired with a fatigued voice.

"It’s as I said," Hiryuu said as he shifted to his side to face him. 

Zeno wanted to completely grasp his mind around the idea, but his eyes grew droopier with every passing minute. Whether his beloved king would change his mind down the road was something he did not want to consider at the moment. Sleep took over his train of thought, and the last thing he remembered was Hiryuu scooting closer to share the warmth in the midst of the early spring night air.


End file.
